


Refraction

by StrictlyNoFrills



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Played Straight, Crossover, Female Bilbo Baggins, Fíli Friday, Gen, McCleod's Daughters, Young Hercules - Freeform, and there's a ton of fandoms tossed in, if I ever expand this I'm totally making Fili/Bilbo a thing, the almighty johnsons - Freeform, this is my first crossover fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrictlyNoFrills/pseuds/StrictlyNoFrills
Summary: TheUSS Seahawkprepares to make her maiden voyage. Her destination? Nampara, a planet rich with dilithium, which the Federation sorely needs.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Gandalf | Mithrandir, Bilbo Baggins & Jim Hawkins
Comments: 33
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InCahootsWithTheDwarves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InCahootsWithTheDwarves/gifts).



> Happy Fili Friday!
> 
> I have shamelessly borrowed a plot point from _Star Trek: Picard_ in order to fulfill a promise I made to a friend on Tumblr ages ago. Zulfiya, darling, this is super belated, but I hope you like it.

Captain Hawkins stood in the transporter room at parade rest, waiting to greet his new XO and CMO. Discretely, he surveyed the area, taking in the gleaming white walls and the fresh young faces of his new crew.

He could not help the swell of pride at the sight of Ensign Freedman, a young man Hawkins had taken in when he had been a small boy, running from Orion traders. Back then, he’d simply gone by Jonah. Hawkins had given the boy a last name when he found Jonah stowed away in the cargo bay of the _USS Hispaniola_ , back when Hawkins had been an ensign himself. He had taken Jonah under his wing and done his best to bring him up well. Seeing the newly graduated Ensign Freedman manning the transporter made Hawkins think he must have done something right.

Two figures began to take shape within the transporter room, and Captain Hawkins caught sight of his XO and CMO for the first time, both of them looking sharp in their uniforms, his XO’s the brilliant red of Security and Engineering, and his CMO’s the deep blue of Science and Medical. He stepped forward to shake each of their hands in turn.

“Commander Poldark,” he said, taking in the stern visage of the man he would work with the most closely during the course of this mining mission. Hawkins chose Poldark in part because of the man’s background. As a prominent son of Nampara, the planet where Starfleet hoped to mine a significant amount of dilithium, having Poldark aboard was ideal – especially since he seemed to have left the wayward days of his youth behind him, making quite a name for himself within the ‘fleet. “Welcome aboard the USS Seahawk. It’s a pleasure to meet you at last.”

Poldark nodded sharply. “And you, Captain. I look forward to working with you.”

Hawkins nodded back and offered Poldark a small smile. “So do I.” He turned to his CMO, stepping forward to take her hand. “Doctor Baggins. It’s so good to see you again. Have you had the chance to meet the commander properly yet?”

Bilbo swatted his hand away and drew him into a tight hug, clucking at him maternally. “What are we, strangers? As if I haven’t known you since you were boy. It’s good to see you, too. Commander Poldark and I shared a hovercar on the way to HQ.” She glanced at Poldark and favored him with a warm smile. “I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.”

Some of Poldark’s rigid reserve faded in the face of Bilbo’s insistent warmth, and the sight of it put Hawkins at ease. If Poldark could see what a gem Bilbo was, then Hawkins was sure Bilbo was right: they would all get along just fine.

With a slightly sly air that immediately set Hawkins on alert, Bilbo asked, “Have you had a chance to meet our emergency holos yet?”

Shaking his head, Hawkins told her, “I’ve been too busy going over the crew manifest again and checking in with the different department heads. Why do you ask?”

Bilbo shrugged. “Oh, no reason.”

Eyeing Bilbo with open disbelief, Hawkins sucked in a breath and said, “Activate EMH, ENH, ETH, and EEH.”

From one heartbeat to the next, the transporter room grew crowded, gaining an additional four figures, the appearance of whom caused Hawkins to stand stock still and stare.

Before him stood four different versions of his own face, one younger, the rest older.

“What’s your tactical emergency, then, Captain?” the youngest hologram asked, peering at Hawkins with a look that was both expectant and eager. Taken together with his unusually casual appearance – a brown, embroidered vest and a pair of brown leather pants, finished off with a pair of sturdy boots – the ETH seemed even more youthful than Ensign Freedman.

Not exactly the most reassuring person to call upon in the midst of a dogfight, should it come to that, though mining vessels seldom had cause for such things.

“None, at the moment. This is the maiden voyage of the _USS_ _Seahawk_ , and I wanted to meet each of the emergency holograms before we embark at 14:00 hours.”

The ETH beamed at him, stepping forward to shake his hand. “Well, in that case, nice to meet you. I’m Iolaus Trainer, your tactical hologram.”

Hawkins felt his eyebrows rise. He’d heard of holograms developing their own personalities and choosing names for themselves, but he had not expected that to be the case for the holograms aboard the _Seahawk_ , given that she was so new.

Still, he supposed there was no harm in humoring the E- in humoring Iolaus. Or any of the other emergency holograms. “Nice to meet you, Iolaus. I’m Captain Hawkins.”

Iolaus’s sea-green eyes, mirrors of his own, save for the sort of innocent enthusiasm Hawkins had not known since he was a boy, flashed white for a moment as he accessed the ship’s databanks. “Captain James Hawkins, human, 28, received a field commission during the _Narada_ conflict, during which his tactical maneuvers saved the _USS_ _Hispaniola_ from being destroyed alongside the majority of the fleet. I’d love to discuss it with you at some point, Captain Hawkins, sir. Your actions saved a lot of lives that day.”

He felt his lips tighten, though he did his best to keep his expression smooth and mildly pleasant. It wasn’t Iolaus’s fault that Hawkins hated being reminded of that day.

“Perhaps in a few days,” he said, his tone making it clear that for now, at least, the subject was closed. He turned to the holo nearest Iolaus and asked, “And who might you be?”

This hologram, appearing only slightly older than Iolaus, and wearing a jumpsuit which afforded Hawkins a fairly good idea which holo he was dealing with, gave Hawkins a friendly, if slightly impish, salute and said, “I’m Luke Morgan, your emergency engineering hologram.” He pointed at the remaining two holograms, one of which wore an immaculate gray three-piece suit which, had it been real, would have cost more than Hawkins made in a month, and had a jaded, skeptical look about him which put Hawkins slightly on edge. “That’s Anders Johnson, your emergency medical hologram. You’ll want to make sure it’s really an emergency the next time you call him up, Captain. His bedside manner is…” Luke winced. “Just make sure you really do have to deal with him.”

“Hey, shut your mouth, Morgan. I am a delight.” Anders barely spared Hawkins a glance, choosing to eye Bilbo with a predatory look instead. “And who might you be?” He began to swagger over towards Bilbo.

She sent him a tolerantly amused look. “Bilbo Baggins, Chief Medical Officer.”

“CMO, hmm? Sounds like we could be seeing a lot of each other.” Anders sent her what he must believe was a charming grin, but before he could reach her side, Hawkins deactivated him. He’d seen enough.

“Well,” Bilbo said wryly into the ensuing silence which could easily have become awkward, “let’s hope he’s wrong.”

“Indeed,” Poldark said, abruptly reminding Hawkins of his XO’s presence. He wondered what Poldark thought about all this. It was impossible to discern when Hawkins examined his stony, scarred face.

Hawkins turned to the last emergency hologram, who was surprisingly short, the top of his head coming up only to Hawkins’s chest. His honey blonde hair was long and wavy, and his mustache was braided, and yet he had an air of responsibility and a gravity that made Hawkins feel a kinship he so-far lacked with the other holograms. Not that he ever intended for his interactions with any of them to become commonplace enough that kinship might be desired. The _USS_ _Seahawk_ was a mining vessel. Space might be full of danger and uncertainty, but such a simple mission as this should be relatively free from disaster.

He chose to ignore the irony of that thought, given that the _Narada_ had also been nothing but a mining vessel, once upon a time.

The final hologram offered Hawkins a deep bow. “Fili Durin, emergency navigation hologram, at your service.”

Hawkins inclined his head. “It’s good to meet you, Fili. I suppose we have no need of an emergency hospitality hologram?”

Fili tilted his head, his eyes flashing white before returning to their usual clear, green-blue. “When Admiral Grey had the emergency holograms installed, he deemed a mining vessel unlikely to have much cause for hospitality emergencies.”

Gandalf had done this. Of course he had. No wonder Bilbo had known about it. She’d probably been there while the wily old admiral did it.

With a wry grin twisting up the corner of his mouth, Hawkins said, “Thank you all for coming. I trust you won’t take offense when I say I hope it will be a good, long while before we have reason to see each other again.” He caught Iolaus’s eye when his lips opened in protest and Hawkins held up a hand to forestall him. “I know you’d like to talk about the _Narada_ incident. Trust me, I won’t forget.” Much as he would like to. He supposed the beatific grin Iolaus sent his way somewhat made up for Hawkins’s dread at the thought. One of them would be happy, at least. “Deactivate ENH, ETH, and EEH.”

The moment they were gone, Hawkins rounded on his old friend. “You couldn’t have warned me?”

“I did warn you,” Bilbo said calmly, patting Hawkins on the shoulder. “After all, I could have let you find out the first time you needed one of them, and then where would we be?”

Poldark cracked a grin at that, bestowing it upon Hawkins. “You have to admit, Captain, she’s got you there.”

“I’m fairly certain, Commander, that you are supposed to have my back.”

“Are you, Captain?” Poldark asked innocently. “I’ve always been under the impression that a commander was supposed to question his captain, so long as he did it in the best interests of the mission and the crew.”

Bilbo chuckled appreciatively. “I knew I’d like you, Commander.”

Hawkins sighed quietly. He had a feeling this entire mission was going to be completely out of his control, and the _Seahawk_ had not yet left spacedock, nor even received the majority of her crew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fili Friday! It's super late, but it's still Friday somewhere. :)
> 
> My brain is currently seriously sleep deprived, so I don't know for sure if this chapter makes sense. I hope so!

Alarms blared and the lights briefly flared red as Hawkins bellowed, “Shields up! Evasive maneuvers, Ensign Freedman!” The ship lurched and then spun almost drunkenly away from the ship which had sent a phaser blast glancing across their starboard side.

What a fine time for Jonah to be scheduled for a bit of cross-training. Then again, this was supposed to be a peaceful mission within Federation space. At the moment, they had nothing of value aboard the ship, which was why Hawkins had felt comfortable with conducting a bit of training in the first place.

Who could possibly wish to attack a Starfleet mining vessel within the Federation? He could understand it if they were near the Neutral Zone, but Nampara, their destination, was hundreds of lightyears away from that region of space.

“Commander, I want the specs on that ship, and I want them yesterday.”

“Our scanners aren’t picking anything up, Captain,” Poldark reported promptly.

Hawkins spun and stared at Commander Poldark wildly for a moment and then glanced at Jonah, the pieces falling together rapidly. When Hawkins had taken Jonah under his wing as a boy, Jonah had told him about the Orion scout ships which ambushed vessels and took the besieged crews and passengers captive, selling them into slavery. They were fast and small and couldn’t be picked up by scanner arrays.

As Hawkins tried to come up with a plan to combat the way the enemy ship frustrated the _USS Seahawk’s_ scanners, he also wondered how Jonah could have the misfortune to run afoul of the Orion Syndicate not once just once, but twice in his young life.

The _Seahawk_ took another hit, this one far worse than the first. Hawkins barely hung onto the arms of his chair. Their communications officer wasn’t so lucky. He heard as Lieutenant Carne cried out after her body rammed into something near her station, and Hawkins snapped out an order for someone from Sickbay to come to the bridge.

Jonah tried to reorient the ship and fly out of the Orion scout ship’s phaser range, but Hawkins could see he was struggling.

“Activate ETH and ENH!” Hawkins called.

Before he could even blink, Fili appeared and seized control of navigation, gently ushering Jonah out of the way. On the other side, Iolaus relieved Ensign Silver of her post, his generally open and naiive features sharp and intent.

Hawkins took a deep breath. This little Orion scout ship had nothing on the _Narada_ , and Hawkins had handled that nightmare just fine. He would get his crew out of this.

* * *

Hawkins stared at the debris of what had been the enemy ship and then scrubbed at his eyes. That had been far too close. He glanced over towards where Bilbo stood with a dermal regenerator, sealing a nasty cut on Lieutenant Carne’s forehead.

He was slightly surprised to see his CMO, given that she wasn’t scheduled for gamma shift today, but she had a tendency to keep odd hours at times, getting caught up in medical research or in demonstrating new techniques for the other doctors and nurses. Not for the first time, he wondered what such a brilliant mind was doing aboard a mining vessel when she could have been conducting her research in a state of the art Starfleet lab or aboard the flagship. Then again, word around the fleet was that Kirk had been allowed to handpick the majority of his crew, so there had been no way the CMO of the _Enterprise_ could have been anyone other than Dr. McCoy, and Bilbo was one of the kindest people Hawkins had ever known, but she played second fiddle to no one. She wouldn’t have been happy working under McCoy.

His CMO finished healing Lieutenant Carne’s abused forehead and then announced, “I’ll be seeing all of you in Sickbay as soon as alpha shift begins.”

She pinned Hawkins with an unyielding look and then began to gather Carne and the two other officers who she knew had been injured during the conflict, bustling them off to Sickbay now for more thorough scans and for monitoring. Before she entered the turbolift behind her three patients, she glanced back towards something, a bit of color rising in her cheeks.

Hawkins blinked and then followed the trajectory of her gaze, finding his ENH involved in a discussion with Jonah, the hologram resting his hand on Jonah’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort. His eyebrows rose as he glanced between Bilbo and Fili, wondering when that had started. It wasn’t as though they had many reasons to activate the emergency navigation hologram aboard this vessel, so how would Bilbo have had an opportunity to develop an interest in Fili?

Bilbo turned back and entered the turbolift, directing it to the correct deck, and she caught Hawkins’s curious eyes as the door slid closed, the blush in her cheeks deepening further as she realized her captain and friend had noticed her momentary absorption.

After the door to the lift closed all the way, Hawkins resolved to put the matter out of his mind until later, choosing to stand up from the captain’s chair and make the short journey over to where Jonah and Fili were still talking.

He drew to a halt beside the navigation console and then waited for Fili and Jonah’s discussion to come to a close. Then he offered a nod to Fili and Iolaus.

“Thank you for your hard work today,” he said, because even people who were little more than lines of code in a ship’s computer deserved recognition for the work they did. Fili inclined his head with that surprisingly regal air of his, and Iolaus offered Hawkins a brilliant grin, looking more like his usual exuberant self. “Deactivate ETH and ENH.”

He looked Jonah over as soon as both holograms were gone, reassuring himself that his young friend was unharmed, though in truth he needn’t have worried; if Jonah had even a single scratch on him, Bilbo would have hauled him off to her domain as well.

“Are you alright, Ensign?” It couldn’t have been easy for Jonah to encounter an Orion ship today, even aside from this being his first shift as a navigator, rather than in Engineering.

“I’m fine, Ji – Captain Hawkins, sir,” Jonah said, though the slip was evidence enough that he was still shaken.

Hawkins clapped him on the shoulder gently. “No, you’re not,” he said, keeping his voice low enough that his words would stay between the two of them, though he could tell Ensign Silver was glancing at them curiously from where she stood by the tactical station. “But you will be.” He offered him a small smile. “You did a good job today, but I think that’s enough cross training for now, don’t you?”

Jonah grinned back. “Aye, Captain. More than enough.”

With the barest huff of a laugh, Hawkins stepped away, directing his steps towards Commander Poldark. “Commander, you have the conn. If you need me, I’ll be in my ready room, writing a report of this incident for the brass.”

For one member of the brass, at any rate.

Someone needed to look into the reason behind the Syndicate’s increasingly brazen disregard for the Federation, and Hawkins knew just the right admiral for the job.

Poldark inclined his head. “Yes, Captain.”

Hawkins nodded at him sharply and then strode off, leaving the ship in the commander’s bold but capable hands.


End file.
